Raito's Annihilation of Animation Adversaries
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/:¿Hasta dónde creen que puede llegar el afán de Light Yagami por darse a conocer?


_**Título: **__Raito's Annihilation of Animation Adversaries (La Aniquilación de los Adversarios Animados de Light)_

_**Género: **__Humor/Parody_

_**Sinopsis: **__¿Hasta dónde creen que puede llegar el afán de Light Yagami por darse a conocer?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death note no es mío, pero algún día lo será (Cuando la estúpida estrella fugaz se digne a concederme mi deseo). Mientras, pertenece a __Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata y, el anime es propiedad de Madhouse. La historia es original de Artemis Girl yo solo la traduzco al español._

_**Warning:**__ Crack por toneladas.._

**N/A: Bienvenidos a la mayor cruzada de cosas del siglo! **Están advertidos, es completamente crack.

No tienen que conocer los otros animes y caricaturas para leer esto, pero ayuda. En orden, estos son _Inuyasha, Yu yu Hakusho, Los Jóvenes Titanes, Naruto, Ouran Host Club,_ y_ las Chicas Superpoderosas. _¡Diviértanse!

* * *

**¡BAM!**

Ryuuk se levantó de un salto de su asiento, sorprendido, mientras Light Yagami golpeaba el escritorio con sus puños demostrando su frustración.

**¡WHACK!**

Light lanzó una lámpara hacia la pared, riendo maniáticamente con satisfacción conforme esta se rompía en millones de pequeñas piezas.

**¡BANG!**

Una lámpara de metal siguió a su compañera de cerámica, haciendo un estrepito antes de caer al suelo mientras Light caminaba alrededor.

Ryuuk miro hacia atrás a su manzana a medio comer, antes de voltear de nuevo a Light.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó el shinigami, titubeante.

"**¡OBVIAMENTE!"** Exclamó Light, evidentemente furioso. Arrojó un libro de cálculo al dios de la muerte, solo para verlo traspasarlo e ir directo a una ventana que atravesó con un sonoro golpe.

Una notable gota de sudor apareció tras la cabeza de Ryuuk. Era raro en Light ser tan irracional.

"¿Quieres conversar al respecto?" Se aventuró Ryuuk tímido.

Light pausó para dedicarle una venenosa mirada, antes de tirar al suelo el monitor de su computador con un bramido inhumano, golpeándolo fuertemente mientras gritaba.

Ryuuk se alejó lentamente del humano. El ser Kira siempre le había dado a Light una salud mental dudosa, pero ahora..

Light parecía haberse vuelto completamente loco.

Al parecer pasando ya su demostración de demencia, Light se arrojó a la cama, vociferando y golpeándola con sus puños

"**¡RYUUK!**" gritó Light. El shinigami se acercó con cautela al chico inestable, con prudencia.

"¿Qué pasa Light?" Pregunto Ryuuk curioso.

"¡Nadie sabe acerca de Kira!" Exclamo aun irritado. "¡Como se supone que cree un mundo superior si nadie sabe acerca de Kira!"

"Pero Light, Todo el mundo conoce a Kira" dijo Ryuuk confundido. "Todo Japón está aterrorizado de ser golpeado por tu ira, y la mayoría del mundo-"

"¡Al **DEMONIO** con el mundo!" Gritó Light, lanzando su reloj alarma al closet, donde rápidamente se estrelló. "¡Quiero ser conocido **donde sea**! ¡Por **quien sea**!"

"¿Pero cómo puedes?" preguntó Ryuuk. "No puedes hacer mucho más de lo que has hecho. Ya has matado criminales en vivo por la TV"

"Si, pero solo los nerds y perdedores ven las noticias" se quejó Light. "¡Quiero que **todos **le teman a Kira tanto que el solo mencionarlo los haga orinarse en sus pantalones! ¡De esa manera, regiré sobre el mundo entero, no solo los nerds y perdedores!"

"¿Cómo planeas hacer _eso_?" pregunto Ryuuk mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en su silla. Light gruñó

"Ese es el problema" se quejó de nuevo. "¡No puedo pensar en nada! ¿Qué podría usar para causar miedo en todos alrededor del mundo?"

"Bueno" interrumpió Ryuuk, mordiendo su manzana. "¿Hay algo más en esa caja además de las noticias que puedas usar?"

"No lo sé" Murmuró Light, dándose vuelta.

"Mucha gente mira esa caja" dijo Ryuuk masticando. "Al menos podrías darle un vistazo a ver si encuentras algo que te sea útil"

"Eres muy molesto cuando tratas de ayudar, sabes" respondió Light al shinigami, pero estirándose para tomar el control remoto de su mesa de noche. "Hare lo que sea con tal de que te calles".

Encendiendo al TV, Light ociosamente comenzó a cambiar canales, ignorando el ruido que hacia Ryuuk al comer su manzana, pausando finalmente en su favorito.

_InuYasha?_

_Nani? Ahhh, iya, baka-_

_Osuwari!_

_THUMP!_

Un destello brilló en los malvados ojos de Light, y una fría y familiar expresión se esparció por su rostro, enviando un escalofrió por la espina dorsal de Ryuuk.

"Ryuuk", dijo Light, con tono sombrío sonriendo al espejo, que le devolvía la mueca maliciosa. "Ve a buscar a Misa. Vamos a divertirnos un poco"

"¿Uh? Light, estás seguro de-"

"¡Anda!"

Sin necesitar repetírselo, el shinigami voló buscando al segundo Kira. Después de todo, Light dijo que iban a divertirse, y Ryuuk sabia por experiencia que cuando Light decía cosas como esas, solía estar en lo correcto.

* * *

"¿Vamos a matar personas?" preguntó misa emocionada.

Light le lanzó una mirada mordaz, crispando un poco su labio.

"Obviamente."

"¡Sí!" dijo Misa aplaudiendo. "¡A Misa le gusta matar gente para Light!" sonrió. "¿A quién mataremos?"

"Vamos a matar personalmente a malhechores y criminales en la TV" dijo Light, arrastrándola a través de la larga hierba. "De esa manera, la gente _verá _a Kira y sabrá que él no es solo una leyenda, haciéndolo aún más aterrador."

Ryuuk parpadeó.

"Light" dijo con cautela, "¿Pero no has matado ya a personas por TV?"

Light se dio la vuelta.

"¿Y?" preguntó. "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto de nuevo si es exactamente lo mismo que ya has hecho?"

Light sonrió, una delgada, cruel y fría sonrisa.

"_Ah_" dijo, "pero verás_, no_ es lo mismo que hemos hecho antes. Por esta vez, en vez de matar a asesinos y rateros normales desde la comodidad de nuestra casa, estaremos matando-"

Misa y Ryuuk esperaron a que Light tomara un profundo y dramático respiro.

"Personajes de _anime"_

Misa dio un teatral respingo. Ryuuk solo observó.

"¿Personajes de _anime?" _repitió incrédulo. "¿Vas a aterrar al mundo matando a los malos del _anime_?"

"Si. Ahora apresúrense. Nuestra primera víctima se aproxima" ordenó Light, halando a Misa detrás de un árbol mientras un extraño grupo de personas aparecía a la vista.

Ryuuk los miró. En el claro frente a ellos, ocho personas parecían tener una especie de confrontación. Había un tipo de cabello plateado vestido de rojo, una chica en uniforme escolar, un tipo en púrpura, una chica de negro y un pequeño en verde. Frente a ellos, había una chica con un abanico, una niña vestida de blanco, y una cosa azul realmente grande con enormes cosas marrones saliendo de él.

"Adivina quién es el villano" Le susurró Light.

"¡OMG (1)!" Misa gritó con entusiasmo. "¡Este es _Inuyasha_! ¡Yo amo totalmente este anime! ¡En fanfiction apoyo totalmente SessxKag y KagxKog! ¡Espero que Fluffy(2) aparezca! ¡Él es _tan_ sexy!"

Otra gota apareció en la nuca de Ryuuk.

"¿De qué habla?" la preguntó a Light.

"Está hablando _fangirl_" dijo tranquilamente. "No puede ser nada importante"

Ryuuk miró de nuevo a Misa, quien estaba ahora hablando de cuan perra era una tal Kikyo. El se estremeció. Las fangirls eran raras.

"Este es el plan" dijo Light calladamente. "Cuando Inuyasha (Que es el tipo de rojo Ryuuk) desenvaine su espada, nos aparecemos, hacemos un par de declaraciones acerca de cuán importante es defender la justicia, matamos a Naraku (O sea al malo, Ryuuk), y nos vamos. Todos los que vean este episodio verán a Kira y le temerán, porque, como todos saben, Naraku es algo así como el villano más malévolo desde siempre".

"¡OMG, vamos a matar a Naraku, Wiii!" chilló Misa.

"Espera" dijo Ryuuk confundido. "Si vamos allí, todo el que vea esto se enterará de que eres Kira."

"¿Y?" dijo Light irritado.

"_Y_, si sales, ¿no te verá L y descubrirá que eres Kira?"

"Si claro" se burló Light. "L es la _definición_ de perdedor. El estará viendo las noticias buscando pistas de Kira, no anime ni caricaturas. El _nunca_ me verá aquí".

Ryuuk levantó una ceja.

"Si estás seguro"

"¡OMG! Inu sacó a Colmillo de Acero y está a punto de atacar a Naraku ¡OMG!" exclamó Misa, mirando la escena con gran atención y aclarandola.

"Y esa es mi señal" Dijo Light, levantándose, sacudiéndose la ropa e irrumpiendo en el claro enérgicamente, con Misa trotando tras él.

"Saludos personajes de Inuyasha" dijo Light en voz alta. "Yo, Kira, dios del nuevo mundo, he venido a hablarles"

Al oír una voz, los protagonistas se voltearon para ver un adolescente entrando arrogantemente en el lugar de la batalla, se miraron los unos a los otros, antes de volverlo a observar, incrédulos.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" demandó Inuyasha.

"¡OMG! ¡ES INU-CHAN!" dijo Misa alegremente.

"Soy Kira, dios del nuevo mundo" anunció Light. "He venido a matar a Naraku"

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

"¿Crees que habla en serio?" preguntó Kagome.

"Yo sugiero que lo matemos" dijo Inuyasha ceñudo.

"Matarlo probablemente sea innecesario" comentó Miroku. "Y si es un dios, podría enfadarse"

"Cierto" remarcó Sango.

Volvieron a voltear hacia Light.

"Kami, si bien es posible que seas una deidad, nunca antes hemos oído hablar del dios 'Kira'" dijo Miroku haciendo una reverencia. "Si pudiéramos tener una demostración de tus poderes"

Light asintió. "¿Misa?"

Misa avanzó un paso y escribió algo en una libreta negra, Miroku levantó una ceja.

"Pensé que nos darías una demostración de tu poder" el dijo, confundido.

"Oh, La tendrás" dijo Light mirando su reloj "Mas o menos – Ahora."

Miroku cayó repentinamente, muerto.

"¡Ahhhh excelencia!" Sango su agacho junto a su cuerpo postrado, llorando histéricamente.

Light rió.

"¡Suficiente de esta cosa sin sentido!" Anunció Naraku, ofendido por ser ignorado por tanto tiempo. "¡Prepárate para morir!"

"Misa, por favor.." Light ordenó, y Misa obedientemente comenzó a escribir en su libreta.

"Kukukukuku, ¡un simple cuaderno no puede matarme!" rió Naraku. "Yo, Naraku, nacido de Onigumo, me he convertido en el mayor demonio de todos, ¡y me transformaré en un demonio completo con los poderes de la perla de Shikon!, ¡No pueden detenerme! Ustedes-"

Naraku de repente perdió la consciencia y cayó, muerto.

"Eso mató la atmosfera horriblemente" comento Light, tomando el bolígrafo de Misa. "Peleaste contra el por tanto tiempo sin poder vencerlo, y ahora está muerto. Y no tuviste nada que ver al respecto"

Inuyasha gruñó y levanto una mano con garras, pero Kagome lo contuvo.

"No" dijo ella en voz baja. "Ellos tienen esa cosa de la libreta, ¿recuerdas? Pueden matarnos también"

"Una sabia observación sacerdotisa" dijo Light. "Recuerden, el poder de Kira es absoluto. Ven, Misa. Tenemos otros criminales que matar"

Los dos se alejaron del claro hacia el bosque encaminándose a otro canal, Ryuuk los seguía, agitando su cabeza.

* * *

"¡Estás perdido Sensui!"

Yusuke Urameshi y sus amigos estaban en medio de la calle, enfrentando al pícaro detective, Shinobu Sensui, quien trataba de abrir un portal al mundo de los demonios.

"_Au contraire_, Urameshi, ¿En verdad crees que puedes detenerme?"

Yusuke abrió su boca para responder, cuando una voz a un lado de la calle respondió.

"Él probablemente no puede, pero yo sí"

Yasuke quedó estático conforme un adolescente un par de años mayor que él salió del callejón, con las manos en las bolsillos, seguido por una chica rubia sosteniendo una libreta y un bolígrafo y una rara aparición de apariencia extraña. El miró a su alrededor, contemplando la escena, antes de sonreír.

"Así que este es Yu Yu Hakusho" comentó. "Lindo. Aunque esperaba más color"

"¡OMG, Es Kurama!" chilló la chica. "¡Y Hiei! ¡OMGOMGOMG!"

La aparición volteó los ojos.

Los ojos de Yusuke se estrecharon. "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo es que saben nuestros nombres?" demandó. "¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Si, díganos" sentenció Sensiu arrastrando las palabras. "Odiaría lanzarlos al olvido solo porque se presentaron en el momento incorrecto."

"Yo soy Light Yagami, también conocido como Kira, dios del nuevo mundo" anuncio el chico. "Esta es Misa, mi asistente, y Ryuuk, un shinigami" dijo, señalando a la chica y la aparición tras él. "Y hemos venido a matar a Shinobu Sensui por cometer crímenes en contras del nuevo mundo de Kira" El chico lo miro expectante, como esperando que se inclinara y lo adorara o que le agradeciera.

Yuzuke alzó una ceja irónicamente.

"¿Qué demonios?" Kuwabara preguntó estúpidamente.

El chico llamado Light suspiró.

"Aparentemente, estos zoquetes son tan idiotas como el show los hace ser" dijo él. "Misa, una demostración, por favor"

La chica dio un paso adelante, abriendo la libreta. Light le acercó una pluma.

"Comienza con Sensui" ordenó el. "No tenemos tiempo que perder. Y luego Koenma. Nunca me agradó en realidad".

"¡Hey!" Koenma reclamó.

La chica comenzó a escribir en su libreta.

"No tengas miedo, Koenma" dijo Sensui sin hacer nada. "Es sólo el delirio de una pareja dañada psicológicamente a causa de ver una aparición tan aterradora. Después de todo, que podría hacerte una simple libreta que-"

Se detuvo, ahogado, y cayó, muerto.

"Oh, no lo sé" dijo Light divertido. "¿Eso, quizás?"

Koenma abrió sus ojos aterrado, y apunto un dedo acusándolo, abrió su boca para hablar, antes de caer, muerto.

Yuzuke los miró.

"¡Acabas de matar a Sensui y Koenma en menos de un minuto!" exclamó.

"Cuarenta y dos segundos para ser preciso" dijo Light, alisando su camisa y tomando de nuevo el bolígrafo de las manos de Misa.

"¡Eso es increíble!" dijo Yusuke asombrado. "¿Crees que alguna vez yo sea capaz de desarrollar poderes como esos?"

"No" dijo Light. "Ahora vete. Misa y yo tenemos otras vidas que reclamar."

* * *

"¿Light?"

"¿Ahora qué Ryuuk?" dijo Light molesto, mientras Misa se enroscaba en su brazo con adoración.

"Creo que he sobrellevado bien el hecho de que estas rompiendo completamente todas las leyes de la lógica y la ciencia viajando a través de los canales de televisión" dijo Ryuuk, mirando a su alrededor con cautela al entrar en un viejo almacén, "y también he aceptado el que parece no importarte revelar tu identidad a las personas por la TV-" hizo una pausa para darle una mirada dudosa a cierta rata que estaba corriendo "pero Light, por favor dime, ¿_por qué_ estamos ahora en el set de una caricatura _americana_?"

"Quiero que el _mundo_ tema, Ryuuk, no solo los japoneses" dijo Light, aun caminando, sin detenerse a mirar atrás. "Pensé que ya lo había aclarado. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto de todos modos?"

Ryuuk se estremeció. "Los _americanos_ son raros"

Light se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea. De todos modos, Misa dijo que había visto este show antes para un proyecto escolar, así que con suerte seremos capaces de identificar al chico malo y matarlo incluso si no podemos entender lo que están diciendo".

"¡A Misa le gusta este show!" exclamó misa alegremente. "¡Hay una chica que esta vestida parecida a Misa, mientras que la otra actúa más como Misa!"

"¿Como se llama este show al fin y al cabo?" preguntó Ryuuk.

"_Los jóvenes titanes_" respondió Light.

Abriendo un montón de puertas, fuertes explosiones y golpes llegaron a los oídos de Light y compañía. Light frunció el ceño.

"La pelea ya debe haber empezado" dijo ceñudo. "Vamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo"

Los tres se apresuraron a travesar el pasillo y entraron a la habitación del final, donde habían adolescentes luchando contra un hombre vestido de negro y plateado con la mitad de una máscara marrón en su cara.

"¡Saludos!" Anunció Light. "Yo soy Kira, dios del nuevo mundo, ¡y he venido a salvarlos a todos de este criminal matándolo!"

Los adolescentes detuvieron su enfrentamiento para observar a los recién llegados, antes de comenzar a mirarse los unos a los otros.

[¿Este hombre es extranjero?] le preguntó Starfire confundida a Robin. [Creo que es japonés] dijo Robin. [Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?]

"¡OMG CHICO BESTIA KAWAII!" exclamó Misa, lanzándose a los brazos del sujeto verde.

[Ha ha, ¡Le gusto!] Exclamó chico bestia sonriendo. [No puede ser tan malo]

Raven arrugó el entrecejo. [Creo que la he visto antes..] Remarcó ella. [Si solo pudiera recordar donde..]

Light frunció, irritado por ser ignorado tanto rato.

"¡Soy Kira!" gritó. "¡Dios del nuevo mundo! ¡Témanme!"

[¿Qué está diciendo?] preguntó Cyborg.

[No tengo idea] dijo Robin. [Raven, tu sabes algo de japonés ¿no?]

['_Kira desu'_ es 'Yo soy Kira'] dijo Raven pensando, [Pero '_kami_' es 'dios' y ese es definitivamente solo un chico. Supongo que ha consumido crack]

[¿Qué es ese 'crack' del que hablas?] preguntó Starfire confundida.

Ryuuk voló sobre Light, quien estaba empezando a molestarse en serio.

"Sabes Light" dijo. "No creo que los americanos hablen japonés"

Raven lo miró.

[¡Ryuuk!] gritó ella.

Ryuuk se volteó para ver a una extraña chica vestida de azul y negro flotando tras de él y sonrió.

[¡Raven!] dijo con un ingles impecable. [¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?]

[Luchando contra el mal] dijo ella. [¿Qué hay de ti? Pensé que había un nuevo concierto con Ohba y Obata en Japón.]

[Raven, ¿conoces a esta.. cosa?] preguntó Robin, atónito.

[Si] respondió Raven, sonriendo discretamente. [El y mi papa se conocen]

[Es cierto] dijo Ryuuk suspirando. [Pero estoy aquí porque Light decidió que la mejor manera de hacer que el mundo le temiera a Kira era matar a los villanos del anime y las caricaturas, y vino a matar a su enemigo]

[Ya veo] dijo Raven pensando [Entonces, ese debe ser Kira. Que alboroto] se interrumpió y flotó hasta el techo.

Light miró a la chica extraña a la que Ryuuk había estado hablando. ¿Ella era la villana?. Debia serlo si conoce a un dios de la muerte.

"Misa" dijo él. "Prepara la Death Note."

"_Chotto_" le gritó la chica. Y apuntó al sujeto de negro y plateado. "_Sore wa_ tipo malo _desu_"

Light parpadeó.

"Misa" preguntó. "¿El hombre con la máscara es el tipo malo?"

"Ajá" dijo, aún abrazando a Chico Bestia.

"¡Entonces mátalo!" gritó.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" dijo Misa de mala gana, soltando al pobre adolescente y tomando el cuaderno.

Light se volteó hacia el villano y se carcajeó con una de sus muy conocidas risas maniáticas.

"¡Prepárate para morir, uh, villano americano! ¡Kira quiere que el mundo esté libre de maldad!" anunció aun riendo dramáticamente.

Slade levantó una ceja. Ya había sido suficientemente paciente con los dos chiquillos extranjeros que habían irrumpido, junto con su especie de perro demonio, y habían empezado a balbucear, cuando en realidad el debería estar destruyendo a los Jóvenes Titanes para poder regresar a su guarida a tiempo de ver el estreno de Ally McBeal, pero no, había decidido ser bueno, más luego Raven había empezado a hablarle a la especie de perro demonio, ¿y ahora el chico estaba riendo y señalándolo?

Al diablo con esto. Levantando sus manos, Slade cargó una bola de fuego.

De repente, sintió un agarrotamiento en el pecho, Slade cayó de rodillas, jadeando, con la bola de fuego desvaneciéndose mientras el rogaba por aire.

Un ataque cardíaco. Que irónico, que el peor villano de Jump city muriera de esa manera, reflexionó. Y se arrepintió por no oír a su médico cuando le advirtió de su colesterol alto, mientras todo se volvía negro.

* * *

"Tengo aquí" dijo Kakashi, "dos campanas". Las sostuvo. "El punto de este ejercicio es obtener las campanas. Si no lo logran, no comerán."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Si no lo haces, te ataré por allá" gesturizó señalando un par de tocones. "Y comeré mi almuerzo frente a ti"

"Así que por eso es que no nos dejo desayunar" dijo Sakura cansadamente.

"Esto es una mierda" se quejó Naruto.

Sasuke se burló de ambos.

Luego se oyó un sonoro estallido a un lado, y todos voltearon a ver.

Un adolescente de pelo polvoriento había aparecido, con una rubia ceñida a su brazo. Detrás de ellos había un demonio. Los tres parecían estar en perfecta calma, a pesar del hecho de que habían aparecido mágicamente de la nada.

"¿Dónde estamos ahora?" preguntó Light mirando alrededor. "Luce como Inuyasha de nuevo, pero no he visto este anime antes."

"_Naruto: En otro mundo, los ninjas son los más poderosos- y en la villa de Konoha vive el ninja más sigiloso del mundo" _leyó Misa de una guía de programación."_Pero doce años atrás Kohona fue atacada por una amenaza terrible, un demonio zorro de 9 colas que se cobró la vida del Hokage, el campeón de la villa. Hoy, la paz ha regresado, y un huérfano problemático llamado Uzumaki Naruto_ _está luchando para graduarse de la Academia Ninja. Su meta: convertirse en el nuevo Hokage. Pero, para desconocimientos de Naruto y sus amigos, dentro de él se encuentra una terrible fuerza.."_

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" gritó Naruto. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Entonces ¿dónde crees que está el villano?" le preguntó Light a Misa. "¿Este tal Naruto? 'dentro de él se encuentra una terrible fuerza' no suena cono nada bueno"

"Discúlpenme, ¿pero quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Kakashi agradablemente.

"No ahora" dijó Light, agitando su mano a él. Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron observando.

"Eso creo" dijo Misa, examinando la guía. "El ciertamente parece ser el más molesto, de todos modos, y esta cosa del zorro de nueve colas suena definitivamente malo"

"Lamento interrumpirlos" comenzó Kakashi de nuevo, "pero de verdad necesito saber quiénes son ust- "

"Ah, tu cállate" Dijo Light. "¿Misa?"

Misa dio un paso adelante y escribió su nombre en la Death Note.

"¿Qué es eso?" agregó Kakashi acercándose. "Hey, ¿por qué esta mi nombre escrito allí? ¿y por qué- ahhh!"

Se estampó contra el suelo, muerto.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Kakashi Sensei!" gritó Sakura, corriendo hacia él.

Naruto y Sasuke solo observaron el cuerpo caído de su maestro, incrédulos.

"Ahora que las interrupciones han terminado" dijo Light, imperturbable "Yo soy Kira, dios del nuevo mundo, y he venido a matar a Naruto, el villano de este anime"

Naruto miro hacia él, pestañeando.

"Espera un segundo" dijo el confundido. "Creo que lo entendiste mal. Yo soy el héroe. El show tiene mi nombre. O sea que-"

"¡No cuestiones mi juicio!" exclamó Light. "¡Kira lo ve y lo sabe todo! ¿Misa?"

Misa escribió el nombre de Naruto en la libreta.

"No, en serio" dijo Naruto, tratando de razonar con Light. "Soy el protagonista. Tu dijiste que mirabas Inuyasha, ¿No? Es igual. Yo soy el héroe-"

"Oh" dijo Light. "Ya veo. Lástima, es muy tarde para poder hacer algo".

Naruto cayó muerto un segundo después.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Naruto-kun!" lloró Sakura, inclinada cobre él.

Sasuke solo miró el cuerpo caído de su camarada.

"¿Que coño?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Bien" dijo Light tomando su bolígrafo. "Vengan. Deberíamos irnos ahora."

Tanto Light como Misa y Ryuuk se fueron caminando, dejando a una Sakura destrozada, y los cuerpos de Naruto y Kakashi atrás, Zabuza, Haku, y Orochimaru los contemplaron desde la distancia, mirándose, luego, los unos a los otros, preguntándose qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

* * *

"¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan!"

Haruki miró a Hunny, quien le sonreía alegremente.

"¿Quieres comer pastel conmigo y Takashi?"

Haruhi sonrió. Hunny era tan adorable.

"Tal vez mas tarde Hunny"

Hunny hizo pucheros antes de volver a sonreír brillantemente.

"¡Esta bien! Iré a preguntarle a Renge-chan" y se retiro bailando para hacer exactamente eso.

Haruhi sonrió pensando en el Host club, mirando a los gemelos molestar a Kyoya mientras Tamaki reía. Tal vez no era mucho, pero ella realmente disfruto su estadía aquí.

_**BANG!**_

Haruhi se exaltó, mirando a su alrededor, encontrando a un chico de aspecto extraño, una chica y un demonio apareciendo en medio de la sala de música.

"Soy Light, Kira, dios del nuevo mundo" anunció el chico avanzando. "He venido a matar al villano de este anime. ¿Quién es el sujeto malo?"

Haruhi y los demás compartieron miradas dudosas. Este es un anime shojo. No _había_ realidad un villano.

"Todos los hospedados aquí son honestos, personas trabajadoras" anunció Tamaki, dando grandes pasos hacia adelante. "Solo existimos para servir a las chicas, para concederles unos instantes de tiempo en sus ocupadas vidas". Se inclinó y besó la mano de la chica, quien se sonrojó. Light lo miro molesto.

"Misa" dijo. "Dime quien es el villano aquí"

La chica llamada Misa miro a los lados antes de apuntar a Haruhi.

"Ese chico está vestido como un chico, pero tiene nombre de chica, y en su duración de vida es una chica" dijo Misa. "Ella está engañando a las personas, eso es malo, ¿no?"

Todo el club jadeó.

"¡No, no!" los hermanos Hitachin se lanzaron para cubrir a Haruhi protectoramente. "¡Haruhi es definitivamente un chico!"

"Ella los tiene a todos convencidos ¡Que manipuladora!". Dijo Light dramáticamente. "¡Escribe, Misa, escribe!"

Misa sacó su Death Note y comenzó a escribir.

"¿Qué está haciendo con ese cuaderno?" Kyoya preguntó curioso, finalmente llegando.

Haruhi cayó al suelo un segundo después, muerta.

"Oh" dijo Kyoya. Pausó. "Supongo que tendré que cancelar su deuda" sonó decepcionado.

"¡NO! ¡Haruhi!" Tamaki se lanzó sobre Haruhi, llorando desconsoladamente. "¡NO Haruhi! ¡Regresa! ¡Te amo! ¡Regresa con papá! ¡Te necesito aquí! ¡Nunca logré verte con un vestido o que me hicieras un bento(3)! ¡Por favor Haruhi, regresa!"

"Esto es patético" dijo Light. "Vamos Misa. Próxima parada."

* * *

"¡Oh no!"

"¿No.."

"..Es?"

"¡Soy malo!, ¡Yo soy la maldad! ¡Yo soy MOJO JOJO!"

Las Chicas Superpoderosas se abrazaron las unas a las otras mientras el mono maniático reía sin parar en su escondite sobre el volcán.

"Bueno, vamos, chicas" Se aventuró Bombón, mirando hacia arriba al espeluznante primate. "Tenemos que detenerlo ahora"

"Pero Bombón, ¿_tenemos _que?" se quejó Burbuja. "¡De verdad odio a Mojo Jojo! Sigue regresando, ¡y es tan _malo_!"

"¡Si!" agregó Bellota. "¿No podemos simplemente matarlo?"

"Bellota" dijo Bombón sermoneándola. "Sabes que somos las heroínas de este programa. Si lo matamos, los padres fastidiosos se enfurecerían y nos sacarían del aire. Solo tenemos que seguir venciéndolo."

De repente hubo una gran explosión, mientras dos adolescentes, una chica y un chico, aparecieron del aire, junto con un demonio. El muchacho comenzó a gritar algo acerca de ser dios al mono, antes de hacerle una seña a la chica, quien escribió algo. Momentos después, Mojo Jojo tuvo un ataque cardíaco, murió, y cayó dentro del volcán, y los tres extraños personajes se desvanecieron, para nunca más ser vistos.

Las tres chicas preescolares superpoderosas vislumbraron todo.

".. Olvidenlo" dijo Bombón.

* * *

"¡Ryuuzaki!"

L, quien había estado viendo las noticias, se volteó en su silla para ver a Watari acercarse apresuradamente, sosteniendo un portapapeles con una expresión preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede Watari?" preguntó L.

"¡Hay reportes de Kira apareciendo en la TV y matando a todos los villanos de las caricaturas y animes alrededor del mundo!" exclamó. "Hasta ahora la lista de programas atacados incluyen _Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto-"_

"Watari" interrumpió L.

"¿Si, Ryuuzaki?"

"He estado mirando las noticias todo el día" dijo mordisqueando su pulgar. "¿No crees que si Kira quisiera matar criminales de la TV, hubiese escogido una fuente mas refutable que unos cuantos animes?"

"Pero Ryuuzaki, los hechos dicen que-"

"Watarí, ¡es imposible para una persona real viajar por programas animados de televisión y _matar_ personajes ficticios! ¡Esto es ridículo, y es obviamente una publicidad barata por parte de las compañías de animación para atraer más público!. Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a ver las noticias, donde los datos del caso Kira ¡son _reales_!"

"Si, señor" dijo Watari dejando lentamente la habitación.

L suspiró antes de voltear de nuevo a la TV. Siendo honesto, ¿qué sucedía con la gente a su alrededor últimamente?

L se sentó y tomó una mordida de su galleta. Es como si todos estuvieran consumiendo alguna sustancia extraña, decidió. Todos estaban tomando crack.

* * *

_**N/T: **__Primero que nada:_

_OMG es la abreviación para "Oh My God" que significa "Oh Dios Mio"_

_Fluffy es la manera que al parecer algunas fangirls han apodado a Sesshoumaru; por la estola que suele cargar sobre su hombro (Recién me entero de esto)_

El bento es un plato de comida para llevar del Japón. De esos que se sirven en unas pequeñas cajas, con varios tipos de comida dentro.

_Me disculpo si cometí algún error en la traducción, no conocía un par de los animes mencionados, así que tuve que investigar. Elogios, criticas, tomates, solo hagan click en "review". _

_Gracias por leer _(:


End file.
